Misaki Hitsugaya's Birthday : Request
by AnimeLuver4everandevr
Summary: Misaki Hitsugaya is Captain Mishiro's OC and My OC Sakura Snow is in here as well.This is another one-shot and rated T for swearing.There is Humor,there is sweetness,there is a bunch of randomness.This was a request and enjoy!


**This sucks, my laptop died so I have to rewrite a bunch of things all over again Captain Mishiro, this is your fiction with Misaki Hitsugaya and my character Sakura Snow. Sorry but I HAVE to rewrite things until my laptop is fixed. It sucks but still here goes nothing.**

**Disclaimer: For the record, I disown everything. And if you people ask how I am able to do this, my big sister has two laptops so I'm using one. Duh. And my parents computer. So this will work! On with the story!**

* * *

A girl with white and pink hair and light blue eye's walked through the halls of the 10th division. Hitsugaya and Ichigo were in the office, talking about Hitsugaya's younger sister, Misaki. Misaki was going to be a temporary captain of the 5th but the soutaicho surprised her with her being the permanent captain. Hitsugaya was pissed at that. The girls name was Sakura Snow and she was captain of 9th division. Sakura became friends with Misaki quite fast when she saw her and already knew Hitsugaya. Misaki announced on December 20th, 2009 that her birthday was next month. Everyone looked at each other then... Sakura knocked on the door.

"Come in.",came the stern reply. Sakura burst open the door and closed it."Sakura, whats wrong?"

"Do you know what happens on January 20th?",asked Sakura. Ichigo and Hitsugaya looked at each other."Oh god... MISAKI'S BIRTHDAY YOU IDIOTS!"

"Shit!",yelled Ichigo.

"Knew that.",Hitsugaya said, standing up.

"What the fuck Toushiro!",yelled Ichigo. Sakura got a tic mark.

"ITS HITSUGAYA-TAICHO!",yelled Hitsugaya.

"SHUT UP!",yelled Sakura."What does Misaki like?"

"Fire, torturing me, Kurosaki...",Hitsugaya started then Sakura snapped her fingers."What?"

"Ichigo shall be helping big time! He'll dress up as Misaki's favorite animal!",Sakura said. She heard Ichigo groan."What? Its a good idea!"

"Fine...",Ichigo said."Anything for her."

"I heard Misaki-chan's favorite animal is a Snow Tiger.",Rangiku said, showing up with Momo by her side."What are you guys talking about?"

"Misa-chan's birthday.",Hitsugaya said."Kurosaki, there's a Captains Meeting, go get the sullplies."

"Why?",asked Ichigo. He got sent a glare."Okay! Okay!"

Ichigo flew through the window. Sakura and Hitsugaya flash stepped out of the room and got Misaki. Once they had gotten her, she kept skipping to the meeting room. Sakura and Hitsugaya sweat dropped and kept whispering to each other. After at 1st squad, the doors opened and Misaki back flipped in, earning weird looks from her fellow captains. Sakura laughed nervously and Hitsugaya's left eyebrow twitched. Misaki raced over to the two.

"Nii-san, why aren't you smilin'?",asked Misaki. Hitsugaya store at her."My birthday's tomorrow! Unless you forgot!"

"Wha-",started Hitsugaya but Misaki slammed into Ukitake's chest and cried."I didn't forget!"

"Wahhhh! Uki! Nii-san is yelling at me!",Misaki whined. Ukitake stroked her back.

"Oh god...",Hitsugaya said. Sakura sighed.

"Misaki-chan, Toushiro didn't forget. He also didn't yell.",Sakura said calmly."Please stop..."

"Fine.",Misaki said with a smile."I was only playing!"

"I'm so getting tortured...",Hitsugaya whispered to Sakura. Sakura sighed and they went to their spots.

"She's just having fun.",mouthed Sakura, who was across from him. Misaki hummed. Thats when Yamamoto slammed his cane down on the floor.

"Misaki-taicho, why are you so happy?",asked Yamamoto.

"Why soutaicho!",Misaki gasped."Glad you asked! My birthday's tomorrow! I am super-super-super excited!"

"A month after Hitsugaya-taicho's birthday?",asked Shunsei. Misaki nodded."Now thats cute."

"I know!",squelled Misaki then ran to Hitsugaya and hugged him tightly."Having the same day as my brothers birthday was the best thing that has happened to me!"

_'Good thing we're not twins, or this would be bad!'_,thought Hitsugaya and looked down at his little sister."Misa-chan, get off of me..."

"Aw but Shiro-nii-nii!",Misaki started. Then came the warm big brother smile that she loved."Okay Nii-san!"

Misaki raced back to her spot and Hitsugaya sweat dropped. Sakura giggled nervously. Siblings were sure interesting. Even when they have their little fights was very funny. Even when Ukitake had to break them apart or Soi Fon threatened them with Suzembachi. Sakura was watching secretly all that time in the shadows and hid her spiritual pressure. All that aside, the meeting has to continue on. But...

"All the excitement aside...",started Yamamoto. Everyone turned to him."I forgot what I was going to say..."

**EPIC ANIME FALL!**

"Are you serious?!",asked a pissed off Kenpachi."Can we please go!"

"Fine, dismissed!",yelled Yamamoto and everyone SHUFFLED OUT!**(Cupid Shuffle! To the right, to the right, to the right...)**

Hitsugaya and Sakura flash stepped far away and landed at 10th squad. Ichigo was back with the decorations so Sakura looked through the bags and found a bunch of cool stuff. Sakura smiled and everyone went to 9th squad to set up the party. Sakura started on the cake. It was going to be a sponge cake with creamy frosting on the inside, covered by white frosting, and strawberries on the top of it, circling the outer and inner. The number '14', the candle, was surrounded by strawberries. Sakura smiled. The cake was baking and everyone was doing their part. Until she heard arguing.

"Kurosaki you moron!"

"Shut up Toushiro! I'm hanging the banner!"

"I can see that! But your hanging it all wro-"

"Stop fighting you guys! Shiro-chan take one side, Ichigo take the other. I'll be the looker to see if its right!"

"Hai Momo..."

"Momo-chan, are you sure thats a good idea?"

"Why Rangiku-san?"

"Taicho is shorter than Ichigo!"

"Matsumoto!"

"Oh ya! Ichigo switch places with me!"

"Okay..." -shuffling noises-

"Lower..."

"Higher..."

"PERFECT!" -stapling-

Sakura blinked and took out the cake and had it cool off for 20 minutes and then filled it with frosting. Then she covered the whole cake with white frosting and did the strawberries. Placing the candle in the middle and she put the strawberries around it. After Sakura was done, she put a cover on the cake and walked out of the kitchen to see her friends arguing. What was it this time?

"Kurosaki! Let go of the ladder!"

"No! I don't want my friends to fall!"

"Shiro-chan! Let him hold the ladder like I'm doing for Rangiku-san!"

"Ya taicho!"-stapling-"Be proud!"

_'Ha, they fight over the stupidest stuff...'_,Sakura thought.

_**'Mistress, their almost finished...'**_

_'I know It makes me laugh.'_

"Sakura!",yelled Hitsugaya."Help us ou- Ah!"

"Toushiro!",yelled Ichigo and caught Hitsugaya."See, thats why someone should hold the ladder."

"Go to hell Kurosaki.",Hitsugaya said and was about to get off but Ichigo held him tight."Let go."

"With pleasure.",said Ichigo and made Hitsugaya drop to the floor."Ha."

"Kurosaki you teme...",Hitsugaya growled. Sakura giggled. Then he got up."Fucking Teme."

"Kids shouldn't swear Toushiro.",Ichigo said. Toushiro glared at him."I didn't know ice could burn."

"WANT A DEATH WISH KUROSAKI!?"

"BRING IT ON SHRIMP!"

"Oh Kami-sama...",sighed Sakura and smirked."BAKUDO #1: SAI!"

"Sakura!",yelled the two at the same time as they were forced to their knee's and their arms behind their back. Sakura tied their arms and legs and put them in a closet."He-"

**SLAM!**

"Thats been taken care of.",Sakura said and finished everything with Momo and Rangiku. After 2 hours, they let the two out of the closet. They fell asleep. The girls sweat dropped."Are you serious?"

"Teddy...",Hitsugaya whimpered and Sakura undid the spell and ropes. Hitsugaya cuddled on Ichigo.

"Now isn't that cute?",asked Rangiku."Torturing is fun..."

"Indeed.",said Momo and Sakura at the same time.

"Well, lets just finish.",Sakura said. Everyone nodded and they continued on whatever they were doing.

After 5 HOURS, everyone went home and yet, the two boys didn't wake up. Hitsugaya was still clinging onto Ichigo, so they had to sleep there for tonight. Sakura sighed and put them in a bedroom together and left the room.**(NOT YAOI! I REPEAT THEY AE NOT GAY OR BI IN ANYWAY)**After everyone had fallen asleep, the moon gleamed on the 'birthday princess's' room at 2:00 in the morning.

-Morning-

Misaki woke up that morning to fin everything silent. She went to sleep to late last night. When she walked out into her office, she noticed it was 11:00 AM. Misaki raised an eyebrow when she saw a letter. She picked it up and opened it:

_'Misaki Hitsugaya,_

_You are invited to 9th squad at 4:00 PM for a surprise. Come in the kimono in your closet and wear the hairpins in your jewelry box with the ribbon!'_

"Huh?",questioned Misaki. She read on:

_'See a white tiger at 3:30, chase it and it will be easier to get to your destination. Remember to come in the outfit!_

_ ~Toushiro Hitsugaya_

Misaki smiled. Her nii-an can be so cruel sometimes but this was the best thing since sliced bread. Misaki looked in her room an got the kimono. She decided to take a shower and slip it on then. So thats what she did. The kimono was a fire red with BLACK sakura blossoms with no sleeves. The bottom went to her knee's and the ribbon around the waist made her look sexy. Misaki blow-dried her hair and put the clips in making her hair move out of her eye's. The ribbon had her birthstone and it went around shoulders. The slippers were pure black with red roses on top. REAL ROSES! Misaki was shocked. The kimono must've been expensive! Misaki looked at the clock. It was 1:00 PM now. It took her 30 minutes to take a shower,10 minutes to blow dry her hair and the rest of the time to put on the sexy thing. Everything looked so pretty. How could her nii-san afford all of this?

"Oh Nii-san...",started Misaki and store out her window. The day was peaceful and kimono was so pretty.

Misaki sighed and stood up, slipping on the shoes. Its was 2:00 now due to the all time she wasted, staring out the window. Misaki didn't know what to do next. She had too much time to spare. No one was around so she can't talk to anyone. Misaki slipped her haori on and sword and went to walk around the Soul Society. She looked a little silly but her brother got her the kimono so it was a birthday gift. Thats when Kiyone and Sentaro came running.

"Hey you guys.",Misaki said. Kiyone and Sentaro smiled and ran over to her."Are you two busy?"

"No. Not at all.",Kiyone said with a smile."We were looking for everyone else."

"I was just wondering where they were...",Misaki said.

"Where's the kimono come from?",asked Sentaro. Misaki smiled.

"Toushiro got it for me.",Misaki replied."It was such a nice birthday gift."

"Must've been expensive.",Kiyone said."You look so beautiful in it..."

"Thank you Kiyone.",Misaki replied. Then tilted her head up."Where is everyone today?"

"Who knows.",said Sentaro."Well, we have to go..."

"I'll stay here with Misaki-taicho.",Kiyone said. Sentaro left."Happy birthday Misaki-taicho!"

"Thank you Kiyone.",Misaki said with a smile."Doesn't Ukitake-taicho need you?"

"I haven't seen him...",said Kiyone. Misaki whimpered."Something wrong?"

"Haven't seen Toushiro either...",Misaki said."Well,I'll go find them at 3:30..."

"Good luck!",yelled Kiyone and left. Misaki smiled.

Misaki looked at a clock she saw and it was 3:15. 15 more minutes until she should see the white tiger, her favorite of all. Misaki looked back at her letter and smiled. Everything was in neat cursive, Hitsugaya would always write in cursive, no matter the cause. Misaki looked back at her clock and it was 3:29. FUCK! He was daydreaming again! She looked around and on cue, the 'white tiger' dashed. Misaki gasped and ran after it. However, it was Ichigo Kurosaki in a white tiger costume!**(Haha!)**

"Come back here!",yelled Misaki. Though she was happy. Her Nii-san probably did this for her but why?

Meanwhile, what she didn't know was that her nii-san was on the roof, watching over his little sister chasing Ichigo. He chuckled softly and then Renji came up on the roof to see Hitsugaya. He smiled when he saw Hitsugaya watching his little sister chasing the tiger. Renji then walked over to Hitsugaya and patted him on the shoulder.

"Hitsugaya-taicho...",Renji said."Its time."

"Right.",Hitsugaya said and followed had decorated everything nicely in the 9th division. Everyone brought presents. There was music, karaoke even yet. Misaki then slammed the door open at 4:00 and everyone waited.

"Huh? Why are all the lights off?",questioned Misaki and was going to turn on the light but she tripped. "Ow..."

"SURPRISE!",yelled everyone. Misaki looked up. Hitsugaya was smiling and Sakura had her cake in hands. Misaki blinked but went into pure joy. Her nii-san picked her up from the floor and Misaki hugged her brother tightly and cried into his brotherly chest. Hitsugaya blinked and wrapped his arms around his sister.

"Hey, Misa-chan...",Hitsugaya said."Why don't you blow out the candles, open your presents... and Kurosaki even has a surprise for you..."

"Okay Shiro-nii-ni!",squelled Misaki and blew out the candles and sat down in the 'Birthday Princess' chair."Now... which present should I open first?"

"Mine!",Momo said and placed her present on Misaki's lap. Misaki smiled and opened it Misaki's face went to happy, to joy, to crying tears of joy, to hugging Momo.

"Momo-chan! This is...",started Misaki and opened the book."A photo album! Decorated and Pictures of everyone in there! Thank you so much!"

"Your welcome.",Momo said with a smile.

"Mine next!",yelled Rangiku and placed her present down. Misaki began to open it."Taicho gave me the idea for the present."

"Holy shit!",yelled Misaki. It was chains, a collar, cuffs, and a lie detector."Heh.... I am going to have fun with this!"

"Oh god...",Hitsugaya groaned. Then it was Rukia, Misaki opened it hesitantly. It was a iPod.

"Wow... Rukia-chan...",said Misaki in pure awe."This must've cost you a fortune!"

"Ya but you know...",said Rukia.

"Mine next.",said Renji. He placed the present in front of Misaki. It was a long box. Misaki tore it open. It was kitty ears and tail along with a kitty costume.

"Why does everyone give me stuff that I can torture my brother in?",asked Misaki."AWESOME!"

"Mine next!",said Shunsei and gave her a bag. Misaki opened it. It was a sexy lingerie.

"What the fuck!",yelled Misaki, dropping it back in the bag."Kyrouku-taicho, what the hell! I do not wear that type of stuff!"

"Does she even look the type of girl to be wearing it?",asked Hitsugaya."Thats just wrong!"

Misaki smiled sweetly and kept opening her presents. Kira got her a blanket and throw pillow, Byakuya got her a stunning necklace, Ukitake got a picture of the two together, blown up! Soi Fon got her a white kitty plushie and a white tiger plushie. Yachiru gave her candy, as usual. Kenpachi, Yumichika, and Ikkaku just pitched in and got her a new sheath. The rest of SWA pitched in and got her an all expenses paid trip for 5 at a Snow Resort.

"Wow... this is one of the best birthdays...",said Misaki."Now what?"

"...",Ichigo aka the white tiger, just store.

"Kurosaki is in the white tiger costume. He'll let you ride him.",Htsugaya said."And that sounded wrong I just noticed that."

" Oh nii-san... Girls don't ride guys, guys ride girls!",yelled Misaki and jumped on Ichigo's back."Hee-ya!"

"Ow!",yelled Ichigo and ran."This is torture you know... I am only doing this for your brithday."

"Yes and thank you Ichigo!",Misaki cheered and they ran around the room. Misaki stopped at her brother."Thank you Toushi-nii-nii."

"Huh?",questioned Hisugaya and smiled."Your welcome."

"Hey you smiled!",yelled everyone in the room. Hitsugaya's smile faded."Shit!"

"Already got the picture.",yelled Misaki, holdingit up on her iPod."There's a camera built in to this! Now go Ichigo!"

"Yea yea...",Ichigo said and walked outside. Hitsugaya blinked and walked outside and watched. Misaki was having fun, wind blowing through her hair as Ichigo went faster. Hitsugaya smiled and chuckled a little. Everyone watched.

"Best birthday ever Nii-san!",yelled Misaki."Thank you soooo much!"

"And your welcome.",said Hitsugaya with a smile."Oh Misa-chan..."

"Something wrong?",asked Ukitake. Hitsugaya tilted his head back.

"No... but she never was this energetic when we were kids.",said Hitsugaya."I tried everything and finally, she's this way..."

"I get to ride my crush!",yelled Misaki and jumped off of Ichigo. He straightened up."Also, you got me the kimono. I've always wanted one of these..."

"Well I got it for you because you wanted it.",Hitsugaya said and started walking away.

"Oh nii-san...",started Misaki. He turned. Misaki ran to him, hugging him at full force, and he fell to the ground."I love my nii-san... Thank you..."

"Ow that hurt but I'm glad your happy.",Hitsugaya said with a smile. Than smirked."How about you kiss her Kurosaki?"

"What?",asked Ichigo. The two stood up and Ichigo took off the hoddie and picked Misaki up and kissed her on th lips. She blushed but kissed back. They pulled away after a minute."Hey, Toushiro, next mission, can me and her go on a date?"

"Why are you asking me? Ask her.",Hitsugya said. Misaki smiled and nodded."She would still go on the date even if I said no."

"Like how you would kiss Momo-chan whn I am around...",Misaki teased. Hitsugaya's face went red.

"Okay thats it!",yelled Hitsugaya. Misaki giggled and ran. Hitsugaya ran after her."Come back here!"

"No!",yelled Misaki and then it started to snow."Wow!"

"Oof!",yelled Hitsugaya with a slat. He landed face first in snow. Misaki giggled and walked to him and picked him up. Misaki took a deep breath.

"THANK YOU FOR THE BEST BRITHDAY EVER EVERYONE!",yelled Misaki loud enough to bust an eyedrum. Then kissd Ichigo and hugged her brother."SNOWBALL FIGHT!"

"Wha-",started the two males until they were hit with two snowballs. Misaki giggled."Oh your on!"

Everyone ran outside and did the snowball fight. Hitsugaya, Ichigo, and Misaki wer eone team, Renji, Kira, and Momo werw another. Ukitake, Shunsi, and Nanao... Hisagi, Matsumoto, and Ukitake were another.**(Can't think of any other teams) **They all did the snowball fight and Misaki's tea ended up winning and she shivered. Hitsugaya gave her a coat. Misaki smiled.

_'Thank you Nii-san and Ichigo... and everyone else...'_,thought Misaki.

After everyone went home, Misaki took a warm shower and changed into warm pajama's. She stayed up all night downloading songs onto her iPod and putting pictures on her myspace of her party. Hitsugaya smiling, her on Ichigo, and all her presents. After that, she cuddled in her blanket and plushies and slept. Hitsugaya was by her door and tucked her in, gave her a kiss on the forehead, and smiled.

"Sleep tight Misa-chan.",Hitsugaya whispered.

* * *

**YES FINALLY FINISHED! WOO HOO! AFTER 2 TO 3 OR 4 DAYS ITS FINISHED!**

**Hope your pleased Captain Mishiro. This was 9 pages long maybe close to 10... I dunno, wasn't keeping count. Sorry for any misspellings!**

**Taicho: Captain**

**Soutaicho: Head Captain**

**Hai: Yes**

**Chan: Girl**

**Nii-san: Big brother**

**Teme: Bastard  
**

**Misa-chan: TOUSHIRO'S NICKNAME FOR MISAKI! DUUUUH**

**Misaki: Zzzzzz**

**Ichigo: Hey Toushiro, the head captain said I get to take Misaki on a date tommarrow.**

**Hitsugaya: Be careful with her and don't break her heart.**

**Ichigo:Like I would do that...**

**Now thats all! Bye bye! This was another one-shot!**


End file.
